The Legend of Zelda: The Curse of Hyrule
by Master Nenva
Summary: Zelda and Link are married and have two children when they find out about the curse of Hyrule. All of the firstborn from Link's side of the family will fight a reincarnation of Demise and become Hero's of Hyrule. But what if Link and Zelda want to protect their children from their destiny? And will their son forgive them once he learns he was abandoned with only a wolf to his name?


I don't own any of the characters from The Legend of Zelda games. That means Link, Midna, Zelda, Ganandorf, Zant, Colin, Ilia, Milo, Prince Ruto, or Epona. I did invent all of the people from Kinkaro Village, but to make things less complicated I'm not going to claim ownership to them either. I don't own any of the locations. This story takes place after The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The way I strung the games together is in no way official. It's just my the timeline I decided from my experience playing the games. **SPOILER ALERT: This story contains content from Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, and Wind Waker.**

It was quiet on top of the tall tower that was the Arbiter's Grounds. A large black stone covered with chains was embedded in the sand that reached up even here, at the top of the great temple, from the shifting desert below. The sky was cloudless, as it often was in the Gerudo Desert. The ever-blowing wind did offer some relief from the intense heat though.

A young man dressed in the green garb of the hero of Hyrule stood on a stone pedestal. On his back he had a metal shield with the Hylian family crest on it, and a sword was sheathed under that. He laid a hand on an empty stand, which once held the Mirror of Twilight. His eyes were sad as he wiped off a few grains of sand.

"I thought I would find you here." A soft voice said. The man didn't look up. A young woman came into view, dressed in the formal gown typical of the Hyrulian Princess. A golden circlet sat on her head; the beauty magnified by her silky brown hair and pointed ears. She walked closer, until she was standing beside the man. She looked at the looming great stone.

"Princess Zelda." The man said, in way of greeting.

"You don't have to call me that. We are married after all." They stood together in silence.

"I just can't believe… I can't believe she's gone." Link finally said. Princess Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. On her hand was the mark of the triforce of wisdom. Link possessed a similar mark, the triforce of courage.

"We have lost a good friend, but the twili have regained a marvelous leader." They were silent, then Zelda opened her mouth to speak. But at that moment the sky darkened. Link unsheathed his sword and shield, eyes scanning everything around them. Then, on pillars which ringed the roof, white sages materialized. Link sheathed his sword, and then looked around at the spirits. One lifted its arms and spoke.

"You have done well Link, hero of Hyrule." The sage said. Link nodded slightly.

"You have vanquished the evil that has plagued Hyrule for years, the one we could not kill, for he held the triforce of power. But I am afraid that your duty is not over yet." The sage continued.

"What do you mean? Link has done his part. Ganandorf is dead for good." Zelda protested.

"Unfortunately, the evil that was housed in Ganandorf does not end there. He is one of many in a long line of Gerudos. And he will not be the last. One decade after the last evildoer dies; a new one is born to take his place. And just as the cycle is never ending for them, so it is never ending for the hero."

"What? But… I'm a nobody. A simple ranch hand from Ordon Village. I don't even know my family!" Link said. But the sage was shaking his head.

"You aren't a nobody Link. You come from a long line of heroes who have saved Hyrule countless times. You have a family. Have you ever wondered why the people of your village have rounded ears, while yours are pointed? It is the same with Ganandorf, and Princess Zelda." Link's hand unconsciously touched the tips of his ears. It was true. All of the humans of this land had rounded ears besides Link, Princess Zelda, and Ganandorf.

"It is one of the effects of the spell put on Hyrule." The sage said.

"What spell? It isn't in any of the history books." Zelda asked.

"It is an ancient one, dating back to when our land was first created, and beings much stranger than you or I roamed this land. A land where one of the goddesses still lived among humans. Monsters and demons rose from the earth, led by one in particular named Demise. He went to war against the inhabitants of this land, and the goddess sent the humans up above the clouds on a piece of land she called Skyloft. She eventually defeated the demons, imprisoning them. But he grew more powerful and threatened to rise again. She joined her soul with a young girl named Zelda, who was protected by a woman as she purified her soul. A young man training at the knight academy chased after her when she fell from Skyloft, down to the unknown world below. He fought monsters and strengthened himself until he was finally powerful enough to save Zelda. But she had locked herself away in amber to preserve the seal which held Demise. He retrieved the triforce and used it to destroy Demise, but Demise's servant resurrected him in the past. The man was forced to do battle, finally destroying the demon. But as he died, the demon laid a curse upon the land. His shadow would forever haunt the young man and Zelda. Then he was gone, and Skyloft was rejoined with the rest of Hyrule."

"What happened to the young man and Zelda?" Princess Zelda asked with interest.

"The curse went into effect. The man's firstborn was born, a boy, and then the man died. Around the same time, an ancestor of Ganandorf's rose to power. The woman was badly injured and fled, leaving her son in a forest of Kokiri. Then she died. Her son grew up while the Kokiri stayed the same age, and he was finally called upon to save Hyrule when he was very young. He traveled back and forth in time, trying to prevent the disaster that was Ganandorf. The Princess Zelda, a descendent of the original Zelda, has hidden from Ganandorf. Link defeated that Ganandorf and then left the known lands of Hyrule, never to be seen again. Ganandorf rose to power once again while the young man was gone, flooding the land until all that was left were small islands. Another Link rose up from a small island and defeated this new Ganandorf, while rescuing his sister and Tetra, heir to the throne. The land gradually dried and grew, and the islands were rejoined. Then Ganandorf rose again, and we tried to kill him. Unfortunately, he had been given the triforce of power. Instead, we sent him to the Twilight Realm. And you know what happened from there."

"Amazing. The histories in the castle don't go farther than when the islands rejoined to form Hyrule." Princess Zelda said.

"So I have a family?" Link asked. The sage nodded.

"Where are they? Who are they?" He asked excitedly.

"That, we don't know. We can only assume that they sent you away for your own safety, hoping that the curse would leave you alone. But unfortunately, until the end of time, it will always affect the firstborn of your line." Link's eyes widened, and he glanced at Zelda. Her eyes were frightened, and she mouthed a single word.

Throm.

"How long until the curse affects the firstborn?" Link demanded. The sage shrugged.

"It's difficult to tell. Usually when they come of age."

"We have time then." Link said to Zelda.

"You have a firstborn?" The sage asked.

"Yes. Throm. And Tanti, out little girl." Zelda said.

"From both of you?"

"Yes."

"I wish you both luck. Be prepared, for Throm will have many hardships. But you must let him fight his own fight, or you will die."

"Fat chance." Link muttered. Then He and Zelda were gone, riding back to the castle as fast as they could.


End file.
